Electro Dragon
The Electro Dragon card is unlocked from Electro Valley (Arena 11). The Electro Dragon is a flying troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. Its attack is a bolt of chain lightning that can hit up to three targets. The Electro Dragon resembles a small blue dragon with blue eyes and glowing spikes on its back. An Electro Dragon card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Electro Dragon has a chain lightning attack wherein each attack that the Dragon fires has the ability to spread out to a maximum of two other nearby targets. **Keep in mind that this is not a splash damage effect. The chain lightning will merely hit three individual troops. The player can take advantage of this when facing an opposing Electro Dragon by placing a swarm like a Skeleton Army in front of the unit they want to protect, as the chain lightning will only hit three units. **If the Electro Dragon's attack only strikes one target, the target will only take one-third of the Electro Dragon's potential firepower. Unlike the Electro Wizard, unspent charges on the Dragon's attack are not stacked on to the original target. *If there is a unit placed within three tiles of both a Princess Tower and the King Tower, the Electro Dragon will hit all three and potentially wake the King. **Because of this, avoid putting the Electro Dragon in Graveyard decks, as a King Tower activation can severely cripple future pushes. *The Electro Dragon can be a decent counter to a Goblin Barrel due to its attack chaining onto each Goblin. However, the Goblins will still get a few stabs in, so don't rely on the Electro Dragon as your only counter. *The Electro Dragon is quite a fragile unit. It is best used as a helper on defense where other troops can take blows for it or behind a tank on offense. *Since the Electro Dragon stuns and flies, it can be reliably used to counter charge units, especially those that cannot hit air like the Prince, Battle Ram, or Sparky. *A Lightning spell can take out an Electro Dragon up to one level higher immediately. *The Electro Dragon can be used to attack troops that are being protected by tank cards, like Archers behind a Giant for example. *Single-troop cards like the Musketeer or Mega Minion are great counters since the Electro Dragon will not be able to deal full damage to them because its attack will be unable to chain. *Electro Dragon is an ideal counter to Zappies because even though the lights on its back light up before attacking, stun effects will not reset its attack; destroying them with more than enough health left over for a counterpush. *The Electro Dragon is very strong in Golem and Giant decks as it will be able to delay or kill support units or tank killers that are placed to counter the tank; as well as render Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon useless, similar to an Electro Wizard. History *The Electro Dragon became available as a one-time reward in the Electro Dragon Challenge that began on 27/10/18. Players who reached 6 wins in the challenge would unlock the card early. Players who unlocked the Electro Dragon early would then be able to find the Electro Dragon in the Shop and in Chests. *The Electro Dragon card was added to the game on 9/11/18. *On 3/12/18, a Balance Update decreased the Electro Dragon’s hitpoints by 5% and made its first attack slower. Trivia *It is one of the three troops that are "miniature" versions of another troop in Clash of Clans, the others being the Baby Dragon and Mini P.E.K.K.A.. They are smaller versions of the Electro Dragon, Dragon, and P.E.K.K.A. respectively. *Based on its flavor text, it can be assumed that the three dragons are siblings (Electro Dragon being the "middle child"). *After each attack, the spikes on the Electro Dragon's back light up in sequence, similar to a Sparky's charge. *It is one of three units capable of damaging multiple units without dealing splash damage, the others being the Electro Wizard and the Hunter.